<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fizzy dreams by fromthefarshore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326717">fizzy dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore'>fromthefarshore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when Ronan is already inside the flower shop, staring at the familiar face with skin generously kissed by the sun, he realises that Adam <i>did</i> mention he's got a new part-time job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Czerny &amp; Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III &amp; Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fizzy dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/gifts">MeCrossYou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's been a while since I wrote pynch, but the time has come!<br/>happy birthday to my mec &lt;3 I attack you with fluff and cheese yet again hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Only when Ronan is already inside the flower shop, staring at the familiar face with skin generously kissed by the sun and blue eyes narrowed in question at him, he realises that Adam </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> mention he's got a new part-time job. Admittedly, Adam's bike left close to the entrance should have been a giveaway, and yet Ronan still hears himself blurt out:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not funny," Adam deadpans, turning around to get back to working on some flowers, his fingers dancing with a few ribbons between them, trying to choose which one to use. "Did you come here to make fun of me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan watches Adam a bit longer before replying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I came for the flowers," he finally says and it's these words, and not his eyes glued on Adam, that makes Ronan see his face again. Ronan feels the corner of his lips twitch upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Flowers," Ronan repeats. “For mom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam furrows his eyebrows, weighing the possibility of these words being true, but then he probably remembers that it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ronan</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ronan </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> lies, so–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, alright, yeah. Which ones would you like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn't be like this, but Ronan's heart skips a beat. He's not surprised per se as his eyes would often wander to the brown-haired guy Gansey has so easily welcomed into his friends’ circle, but it's still fairly ridiculous to realise that Adam looks even better than usual surrounded by all the flowers. Ronan has gotten somewhat used to seeing his hands rough with callouses and dirtied with oil instead of gentle and soft, and–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam does have very beautiful hands indeed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan looks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settles with tulips, and his hand brushes Adam's when he's taking the flowers from him, a little smile Adam has probably learned to offer to all customers warming Ronan's chest as if it's meant for him and him only. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dreams of Adam that night. Adam in a field of tulips, his eyes bright with amusement, his hands gently taking hold of a small fluffy rabbit who has made his way into a forest of colourful flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where did you come from?" Adam asks in a whisper, and then he looks at Ronan expectedly. "Should we take him in?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan wakes up holding a rabbit on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's brown and he leaves a fuzzy feeling inside Ronan, and he makes him think of Adam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He calls him Coca-Cola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah is grinning from one ear to the other as he watches Adam squat down to pet Coca-Cola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since when are you taking care of a rabbit?" Adam asks, swiftly pulling his fingers back as the little animal tries to bite him. A small chuckle escapes his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since yesterday maybe? He's Ronan's." Noah comes to squat down next to Adam and carefully pokes the rabbit. "Heard Ronan call him Coca-Cola."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam quirks an eyebrow at it but doesn't comment, especially seeing how Noah is just waiting for any remark to go further with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rabbits get lonely. Did he get only one?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," Noah hums. He takes a deep breath and stands up. "Come on for a bit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looks up at Noah, then down at Coca-Cola. He lets out a silent sigh and before standing up, he picks up the rabbit, holding him close to his chest. Noah smiles at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a dream object," Noah says a bit later on, pushing already ajar left doors to Ronan's room open. "I assume he's more special than any other rabbit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam does not seem like he's listening anymore, though. His eyes are focused on dozens of tulips scattered around the room, different sizes and colours, far too many attempts to get a specific one or perhaps manifesting more than Ronan has meant to by accident. He bites his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Adam's mind comes up with is that Ronan might have dreamt this after visiting the flower shop and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam was in the dream as well. It's hard to admit it, but the possibility of that happening warms up Adam's cheeks and only when he sees Noah wave in front of his face, Adam comes back to reality and tries to reason with himself. Perhaps Ronan has dreamt of his mom, she is probably the one who likes rabbits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," he finally says, offering a tiny beam to Noah. "I'm– I got distracted." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, don't worry," Noah says. “I just thought it's nice that Ronan is bringing out cute things out of his dreams, so I wanted to show you. You know, quite a change from the nightmares he tends to have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite a change indeed, Adam thinks, looking away from the tulips and to a tiny rabbit nuzzling into his T-shirt. He wonders why exactly Ronan has called him Coca-Cola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan does not ask for it, but Gansey apparently has decided on his own that it's a must to check what dreaming of rabbits means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It fits, it fits so well!" he exclaims, his finger tracing along the lines of the old dream-book. "A rabbit in your dream signifies luck, success and energy, and– let's see, oh, here it is. Dreaming of brown rabbit means you're being driven to a proper course of action in life. Nice." Gansey looks up, a satisfactory smile dancing on his lips. "Just tell Adam–" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need dreams to tell me what to do," Ronan grunts with a roll of his eyes. Gansey doesn't buy it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For your information, it also says that rabbits mean gentleness and idealism– okay, that's cute, does it mean that's what you want from Adam? He's the one who gave you the rabbit right?" Gansey goes on, not really waiting for Ronan to answer any of his questions. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is definitely you, yes– listen– rabbits point to sexual urg– </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ronan</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is stupid," Ronan sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. Gansey hugs the pillow he was hit with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not, and you know it," Gansey says. “You shared it with me as well, hence it means something to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, the fact that I can't stop thinking about Adam. And the flowers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And rabbits?" Gansey suggests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rabbits are just afterthought of Adam and tulips. Which is fucking absurd–" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You meant 'adorable,'" Gansey corrects him, and Ronan wonders what has ever made him open up to Gansey about it. Gansey is smiling though, his eyes are bright with support and excitement for his friend, and Ronan has to admit it makes him feel somewhat better, it makes him think that maybe this whole crush thing could actually work out, should he open up to Adam as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's only that it'd be a lot easier if he could simply confess in a dream instead of real life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunts and falls on the bed next to sitting Gansey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"End me," he says, and Gansey laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan gives one last look to Adam's bicycle, kicks the wall it's leaned against, and opens the door to the flower shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lynch," Adam breathes out, looking up at Ronan from a pot of cacti he seems to be decorating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Parrish," Ronan replies because what else is he supposed to say? Gansey's voice inside his head suggests 'perhaps call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a change', but the deed is already done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Back for more tulips? The flowers from your dream did not work?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan wants to snarl back but realises in time that there's no bite in Adam's voice; it sounds pleasant. Teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say hi to Coca-Cola," he says instead, opening up his leather jacket to show the little rabbit nuzzling inside. Ronan carefully takes him out and places on the desk in front of Adam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus, he's cute," Adam says, a smile lighting up his face. His eyes, however, are on Ronan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got him from you," Ronan says. "In the dream." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so that's why he's Coca-Cola?" Adam laughs, leaving the cacti forgotten as his hands move to the rabbit and he offers his finger for inspection. Coca-Cola doesn't try to bite him this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything else I gave you there?" Adam asks after a moment. He shoots Ronan a quick glance, then lowers his eyes to look at the rabbit. His ears, Ronan notices, are dusted with pink. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>He </span></em><span>is</span> <span>the cute one here. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, Par– Adam," Ronan starts. He looks away. Looks back at Adam, who is now standing straightened up, eyes focused on Ronan. Expectant. "Fuck me–" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What–" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean," Ronan groans, "not that– not yet maybe– I– Christ, just stop me if you don't want this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, he's leaning forward, his hand reaching for Adam's shirt to pull him closer across the damned desk, his heart beating so fast that Ronan thinks it will explode and Adam–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam in closing his eyes, his hands moving to Ronan's neck, a little chuckle escaping his lips right before they kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's gentle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it fills Ronan with ridiculous fizz inside, and it feels a bit like he's just taken a sip of actual Coca-Cola. He laughs into the kiss, and Adam pulls him even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing Ronan hates about it all is the fact that as always, Gansey and his dream book have been right. But Gansey doesn’t need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(And yet the little smirk he gives Ronan when they meet again says that he already does.)</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no rabbits were harmed in this fic! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>